Mlp: High School Style
by candysparkles627
Summary: The mane 6 are starting high school! Read and find out more! (bad summary, but one of my best stories yet!) *All characters are humanized!*


**All characters are humanized, and I changed their names to more "normal"names. Im sure you can figure out who's who. So that's all for this authors note, enjoy the story!**

•••Tammy's perspective•••

"Tammy!" My little brother Skipper banged on the bathroom door. "Were leaving in 10 minutes, and I'm not even dressed yet! Hurry up!"

I unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Are you wearing...make-up?" Skipper said, about ready to laugh at me.

"Maybe."

Skipper burst out laughing. "I've never seen you act so girly before!"

"I'm starting high school. I have to look somewhat good."

"Or they'll think you're a stuck-up brat." Skipper muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" I said.

"Good."

"Well, I'll be staying in a dorm for the next year, so you can have as long as you want to get ready without me bothering you."

"By the way, I'm sleeping in your room while you're gone." Skipper said as I starting walking away.

"What!? Wait, mom and dad would never let you do that."

"Yeah they would. We just didn't tell you."

"Why do you get to sleep in my room?"

"Because we're repainting mine." Skipper said. "Blue."

I rolled her eyes and stomped downstairs.

"Morning honey!" My mom said.

"Good morning."

"Aren't you excited for your new school?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are acting so grumpy?"

"Skipper is driving me crazy!"

"Oh, Tammy. That's what brothers do. My little brother annoyed me so much when I was little, and he still does."

"Real helpful, mom." I said with a smile.

"But I made you smile."

After a 3 hour drive, we had finally made it to Equestria High.

"Woah...it's so...big!" I said.

"Lucky. You get to live here." Skipper said.

I smirked.

"Help me grab my suitcase." i said as i got out of the minivan.

After pulling out my suitcase, backpack, and another bag out of the trunk, i headed towards the school.

"Bye!" I called as my family drove away.

I had never been more excited. New school, new year. Another chance.

I ran through the door and down a hallway. I was kinda surprised that there weren't more people.

"Okay," I murmured to myself as i looked at the slip of paper I was holding. "Dorm 439. Great. Top Floor."

I pushed a streak of purple hair out of my face, and headed for the stairs. "Wait." I paused. "Elevator."

I counted the doors as she walked.

"433, 435, 437, ah, 439!"

I slipped her key card into the slot.

"First one here." I said aloud, and tossed my stuff on the floor.

The room had two bunk beds, two dressers, one medium-sized closet, a small bathroom which barely could fit the shower, toilet, sink, and one small cabinet in it, a couch, an old-looking tv, and a kitchen area with a small refrigerator, microwave, very small stove and oven, and a sink.

•••Rachelle's perspective•••

I woke to see the sun shining through my huge window. It lit up the room, but cast a few eerie shadows across the floor. I heard very quiet talking and laughing from downstairs. Everything was peaceful an quiet...until my 8 year old sister Rosabelle ran through the door.

"Rachelle! Get up!" She shrieked, and starting jumping on my bed, and on my feet, her mess of curly pink and purple hair bouncing against her shoulders.

"Bella, get off my bed and go away!" I said. It was still early, and we still had about two hours until we were leaving. I couldn't wait to live in a dorm, at a super cool high school. Today was just our "get settled in" day, and actual classes didn't start until tomorrow. The public schools (including Rosabelle's) started today.

I rolled out of bed, and tripped over a shoe on the way out of the room. Rosabelle, who was still standing in the doorway, started laughing hysterically at me.

"Bella, I said go away." I said.

She turned and ran down the hallway.

"And your skirt's on backwards!" I yelled after her.

"I know!" She shouted back. "It looks better this way!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sisters."

I got up and walked over to my full-length mirror, then to my walk-in closet. I selected a pair of white jeans, light blue tank top, and black sandals.

"Perfect!" I said, admiring my outfit choice in the mirror.

I plugged in my curling iron and picked puny hairbrush. I blared my I-pod as I brushed through my dark purple waves. After brushing it, I curled it into loose, but noticeable, curls, then tucked a chunk of it back with a jeweled hair clip. I put on some subtle make-up afterwards.

I tossed my curling iron (making sure it had cooled down first), hair brush, and my bottle of hairspray into my toiletry bag, which was light purple, covered with glitter, and had my name written on the side in silver letters. I was surprised it could fit all my beauty products in it.

"Rachelle!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. "Its time to go!"

I glanced at my clock. It was time to leave.

After a long car ride (and I mean loooooong!), we finally made it.

"Rach, are you sure you don't need help with your suitcases?" My dad asked as he helped my pull them out of our car.

"I'm fine, Dad."

Using a scarf, I tied my small bags to my suitcases, making it a lot easier to drag behind me.

As I struggled up the stairs (no one told me about the elevator!), my phone started ringing. I groaned, then decided to let it go to voicemail. If it was that important, they could call back.

I somehow managed the rest of the way up the stairs, down the hallway, and up to room 439. Once I got the door open, I saw another girl putting her clothes into the dresser. She had straight purple and pink hair, and a knee-length purple dress.

"Um, hi?" I said.

She jumped. "Oh, hi. I'm Tammy. I guess we're sharing this room."

"I'm Rachelle. And I guess we are! Yay, I get a roommate!"


End file.
